Offbeat
by eftela
Summary: Rai have a sweet tooth and Tao is willing to indulge him.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noblesse_

_Pairing: Tao x Rai_

_Word Count: 781_

_Note: I am currently addicted to Noblesse. I was hesitant to read it at first because its style is so different from the manga style that I'm used to. But I was curious and I had to read it. So, I did. I finished reading the latest chapter 4 days later (from when I started with the first chapter) and despite reading almost nonstop, I still couldn't get enough because the story's so good and the characters are all so gorgeous and Rai is so dreamy and Tao is so funny and these two are my favorite characters so, of course, I had to write something about them. And this, right here, is what I came up with._

_Warning: Excessive usage of the word 'and'. I don't even know._

.

offbeat (ôf′bēt′, ŏf′-)

_[n._ _Music]_ An unaccented beat in a measure; _[adj._ _Slang]_ Not conforming to an ordinary type or pattern; unconventional

.

Chapter 1

.

Tao is a very curious person. Always has been for as long as he's known himself. When he's curious about something, he doesn't hesitate to ask. When there's no one to ask, he finds out the answers himself. He's not obsessive or anything. But he does hate it when there're things, questions that he can't find the answers to. It annoys him - the questions keep nagging at the back of his mind and doesn't leave him alone until he's fed up and doing anything he can to satisfy the curiousity.

More than enough times, he's used questionable methods just so he could answer the incessant buzz of _whats_ and _whys_ and _hows_ inside his head. But that wasn't the problem. No. Tao's never been worried nor felt guilty over these questionable methods that he's used. If anything, he's actually quite proud, giddy that he's done these things so sneakily that by the time the relevant party's find out, it's already too late. The cat's already out of the bag.

So, yeah, he's got no problem with finding out things, searching for answers, satisfying his curiousity. What gets under his skin are the questions themselves. Because they're totally random (they just pop out of nowhere). And useless (he doesn't get anything by answering them. If anything, they're a complete waste of time). And they're very incessant, like _really_. Which is the biggest problem of all.

Tao's always been good at focusing on things, so thankfully, he doesn't get distracted when he's doing his job. But when he's no longer doing important things, when his mind is no longer preoccupied with work or training, the questions would rear their ugly heads on the forefront of his mind and he's got no choice but to think about them and _be curious_.

He could always distract himself, of course. He can divert his attention elsewhere, focus on doing other stuff like reading a book, watching a movie, playing video games, talking and laughing with his friends. But overtime, he gets antsy because he knew that the questions are there, hovering just on the edge of his mind, unobtrusive but present all the same. It's annoying him to no end.

Thankfully, as random as these questions are, they are rare. Tao's an intelligent person. He knows things. So, there aren't really many things out there that he hasn't heard or saw or experience for himself before. And when there're new things, they're easy to figure out because in some way or another, they are similar to the previous things, situations that Tao's been in before. So, actually, if you look at it that way, they can't even be considered as something new - they're just versions and upgrades. Some details are different but when you look at each of them in their entirety, they're all the same.

So, needless to say, Tao spent very little time and effort on these questions when they appear. They're easy to answer, easy to satisfy, easy to deal with. Thus, there's no incessant buzz inside his head and he doesn't get annoyed.

Tao's happy.

But the world is a far bigger place than anyone has ever thought of. And it has its secrets. So, no matter how worldly Tao is, no matter how much he knew, there will always be one or one hundred mysteries out there that he knows nothing about.

And it was just his luck (or bad luck, depending on how he wants to see it) that Tao realizes that one of those mysteries is sitting right there, with his eyes closed, sipping tea and looking calm and unobtrusive and totally unaware of the havoc happening inside Tao's head. A havoc made by questions that are suddenly flooding his mind and making him dizzy and confused because he's met Rai months ago but these questions are only appearing now and Tao doesn't need this (what's with everything going on), but what can he do? He just had to look and watch as the Noblesse slowly, gracefully pick up his cup of tea with his long, elegant fingers and raised pinky - a cup of tea that not two minutes ago, Frankenstein had efficiently poured and stirred, after adding _at least_ seven teaspoons of sugar and Tao, instead of wincing at how disgustingly sweet it must taste, just had to be curious and wonder:

_What kind of face will Rai make if he were to taste Tao's mean chocolate crème brûlée?_

That. That stupid, flitting question right there, is what triggered the many other questions whirring inside Tao's head and really. That is just the start of his problem.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noblesse_

_Pairing: Tao x Rai_

_Word Count: 1, 531_

_Warning: Run-on sentences. Also, the way this is written? It's all over the place. I don't know what happened. Also also, it's only the second chapter but I'm already changing the rating for this story. I'm not sorry._

.

Chapter 2

.

It's been three weeks since the crème brûlée question popped inside Tao's head. He's avoided Rai since then. Better not to encourage his traitorous, curious mind lest he do or say something stupid.

It wasn't really that hard. Avoiding Rai, that is.

Most of the time, he's out doing patrols with Takeo and M-21. Sometimes with Regis and Seira, with Rael occasionally tagging along. When he's not doing that, he's hauled up inside the control room that he's set up so that he can keep eye on the many sensors that they have scattered throughout the city. Once or twice a week, he would meet up with the agents from KSA to discuss the Union's movements. And then every night, he'd be down in the basement, either to discuss possible strategies with the Boss or to get better acquainted with the dark spear.

Tao's been kept very busy. So, the only times that the question has a chance of making its presence known was whenever Tao is about ready to collapse in bed due to exhaustion at 2 in the morning; or when he wakes up at 7 and his mind is still addled with sleep and his focus is all blurry.

Either way, it hasn't really became a problem just yet. A bit annoying, yeah, because Tao does not want to entertain it - the thought itself is plain ridiculous - but it hasn't really become a problem just yet.

That is, until that very morning.

Apparently, his spontaneous bout of curiosity coupled with his vivid imagination is a bad, bad combination.

What happened was... he was in the showers.

He'd woken up early that morning. Which is ridiculous because he hasn't gotten enough sleep in weeks and he's still so tired he feels like he could still sleep for another hour or ten. But his clock shows that it's already 6:46 - only fourteen minutes more before his alarm blares off and going to sleep and waking up after only a few minutes is just asking for a headache (as he'd learned from the past.) So, Tao decided to get up.

He sat robotically at the end of his bed, waiting for his mind to properly start up and for his body to properly wake up. The question was there again, but Tao ignored it in favor of mentally drawing his schedule for the day. Which wasn't that hard because it's basically the same schedule as every other day.

The only difference is that he's got ten extra minutes so he might as well indulge himself and take a long, relaxing shower. Hopefully, that will help relieve some of the ache in his muscles from training that never really leaves.

Ten minutes later and he's still under the shower, hunched over, hands braced against the wall, enjoying the cascade of warm water against his back and breathing in the tropical fruity scent of his body wash.

He closes his eyes, just feeling. Until his mind's drowning in the pleasant buzz of the shower, numbed from the steam; and his body is so thoroughly relaxed and pliant that it's only natural for his hand to make that lazy trip.

He kept his left hand on the wall, his right sliding across the flat of his stomach, fingers rubbing small patterns with feather-light touches, raising goosebumps on his skin and igniting small flames down below. It felt good and left him wanting more.

He moved his hand up to his chest, slowly, fingers dragging, leaving tingling trails in their wake, leaving him breathless. His breath hitched as his rough palm brushed against his slowly hardening nipples, making the heat between his legs more pronounced, incessant, wanting him to stroke it to life. He gasped as his fingers pinched and his body shuddered.

God, but his body is already so sensitive. He's already half hard and it's not even a minute since he's started touching himself. At this rate, he's not gonna be able to last long.

Tao shook his head, almost in self-pity. It's been so long since he's done this. He couldn't even remember the last time. Probably before they came here in Korea – which is almost half a year ago. Which means Tao is a healthy 24 year old male who hasn't wanked in over 6 months!

It's kind of a depressing thought. No wonder he excites so easily. He's finally getting some action after over half a year of neglecting his needs.

Damn but he'll have to make some time for himself in the future. Not having regular release is not healthy and it's just adding to his stress. But that is a matter to be considered later. Right now he has his needs to attend.

Tao moved his hand again, scratching his neck and digging blunt fingernails in his throat, not enough to bleed but just hard enough that he feels the pinpricks of pain. It made the heat coil even tighter in his belly. He continued to drag his fingers across his chest, his collarbones, and moaned at the sensation. He touched and prodded and pinched until he's panting and so hard that he has to move his hand down to his length and stroke fast and hard.

He's already a moaning mess before he remembered that he wants this to last longer. He forced himself to slow down and take deep breaths.

He's always been so sensitive to pleasure, but now even more so because he hadn't touched himself in so long...

Moaning deep in his throat, Tao gave himself a long, slow stroke, curling his fingers and letting his nails drag lightly across his throbbing veins.

"Fuck."

Tao's slow strokes only lasted for a minute before gaining speed as he goes. He could feel his knees buckling, slowly losing strength as his pleasure intensifies. He presses a finger to his slit, digging, dragging, smearing precome, before he's stroking back down to the base and squeezing lightly, making him gasp around another moan.

Tao groaned as he plays with his balls, squeezing and massaging them until his precome is almost a steady stream of sticky, almost transparent white fluid down his throbbing, hard length.

And then Tao is stroking fast again. Faster and faster and harder. And the heat is growing and burning and Tao is moaning louder and louder as the white hot pleasure grows so intense Tao thought he might explode.

And that's when it happened.

That stupid question reeled it's ugly head in and Tao has already lost his mind to his pleasure that before he knew it, his mind's eye have already conjured a Rai, dressed in his impeccable white uniform, sitting pretty with his eyes closed and with his surprisingly plump lips smeared dark with chocolate and a blush was spreading across his cheeks and he's moaning and opening his glazed eyes to stare at Tao with such a dazed, pleasured expression only velvety chocolate can bring...

...and Tao lost it.

His left arm folded, and his head almost collided with the tiled wall but Tao didn't notice because he's fucking into his fist and he's moaning and groaning and oh god, he's coming. He's coming so hard he has to bite down on his arm to prevent a scream from escaping his throat and holy fuck, that was probably the best, most intense orgasm Tao has ever experienced.

It took him minutes before he can come down from his high. And even then, his legs are still shaking and he's still panting hard. Every tiny movement bringing small jolts of pleasure to his body that hasn't felt this relaxed and satisfied for so long that Tao can't help the sated smile from forming across his lips.

It wasn't until he's dressed and ready to go down for breakfast that he froze, his hand hovering over the doorknob, his mind going numb as the scene that pushed his pleasure above intense heights played over and over in his head.

It was crazy. The way his blood drained from his face for a second only to rash back in so fast in a form of an intense blush. Tao feels dizzy with it.

And then he realized the enormity of what happened.

Tao didn't know whether to cover his beet red face (did he seriously just masturbated to the images of Rai?); or to cover his ears (as if that would drown out the sound of his pounding heart. Or the voice inside his head that keeps reminding him that he just freaking come with Rai's orgasmic face in mind. And wait, what. Orgasmic?)

Tao is going to die. He just know it. His subconscious knows it as is proven by the fact that the voice in his head sounded so much like the Boss does when he's about to slaughter enemies and is laughing manically at their faces...

Needless to say, Tao didn't go out for breakfast that morning.

He's also redoubled his efforts in avoiding the Noblesse. And also Frankenstein. Especially Frankenstein.

But what a futile effort it turns out. Because from that day on, Rai and Franky seems to be everywhere.

Tao suddenly hates his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noblesse_

_Pairing: Tao x Rai_

_Word Count: 3, 772_

_Note: Food porn! Also, everyone is awkward and Tao just found out how truly fucked he is._

.

Chapter 3

.

The thing is, Tao can bake. That's why it's not weird for his mind to go to crème brûlée dreamland when he thought about Rai eating sweets. He can bake.

He used to do it a lot when he was still with the Union. He lived in an apartment alone but below his floor, there's a single mom who has 3 small children. They were 3, 5, and 10 years old. Cute, loud, sweet monsters. Tao used to bake treats for them every weekend.

When he came to South Korea, well. Tao stopped doing a lot of things.

Like wanking. _Yeah_. He just wants to get that out there because really. That would explain what happened in the shower, now that Tao is thinking about it.

Anyway. He loved baking. It's his guilty pleasure. It relaxes him and takes away his mind from the stress that comes from being a member of the cold-hearted DA-5. He loved it even more to see people's reaction when they taste his food. The way they suddenly light up, the way their eyes sparkle as they gushes at Tao, complimenting him and pestering him for recipes. It made Tao happy, made him feel like he's giving something rare and good to people when all he sees in his job are violence and deaths. In a way, it helped assuaged the guilt Tao tells himself he didn't feel.

South Korea was supposed to be a simple job. Get in, find information on Crombel's works, report said findings to the higher ups, then get out and get back to his previous life.

It was never that simple.

M-21 is an enigma. A failed experiment who rose above the deterioration of his own body. Rai might be responsible for the awakening of his latent powers but ultimately, it was M-21's own stubbornness to survive, to live, that Tao found himself in this very situation.

Not that Tao isn't grateful. He is honestly happy that he's gotten himself out of his previous life. He never thought he hated it until he's no longer living it. But still. It all started with M-21 is all he's saying.

So now, he's here. 6 months since he last baked and 6 months since he last wanked. It makes sense that the two would collide when Tao is high and weak with pleasure, his body taut with release.

That logic makes him breathe easier. Tao's not sure he can stay any longer in the same house as Rai and Frankenstein without confessing to the sexual violation that he did to the Noblesse. Never mind that it happened within his mind and said mind was helpless to stop the onslaught of sexy images as it was happening in the midst of his weakness. Never mind that. Rai is too innocent and pure for Tao and his perverted mind to defile and violate, however unintentional said defiling and violating was.

Tao arrived to the logical conclusion. He bakes occasionally, he wanks regularly, no orgasmic Rai faces will accidentally appear in his mind. Even better, he'll finally be able to satisfy his curiosity about Rai's reaction to Tao's specialty that is crème brûlée.

So, baking it is.

….

The second time Tao tried to set foot in the kitchen, he was met by skeptical eyebrows. Tao wasn't offended. He can't cook to save his life and the first time he tried, Frankenstein literally kicked him out of the kitchen after threatening to feed all his hair to the Dark Spear.

Needless to say, he never set foot in the kitchen ever again.

Until now.

Baking is different from cooking. They may be essentially the same in that both are for preparing foods properly and deliciously for consumption but the methods are different.

Tao happens to be very good with the methods used in baking.

He says so to M-21 who is the only one currently in the house with him.

It's the weekend so they don't have to go to school today. Rai is with Ik-Han and the other kids. Takeo and the Nobles are out patrolling. And the Boss is out himself doing… whatever it is he's doing.

Tao is smart enough to use the others' absence as an opportunity to commandeer the kitchen. He already bought all the ingredients that he might need last night, tucked in his room for safe-keeping so as not to raise suspicion. He wanted to surprise everyone.

Ideally, everyone included the brute currently standing in the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. But M-21 lives to sabotage Tao's plan is what Tao is quickly learning. So Tao heaved a put upon sigh and resigned himself to being supervised by the demi-werewolf.

He went back to his room, gathered his ingredients and walked back out to the kitchen. M-21 sniffed suspiciously at the plastic bag Tao is holding, obviously expecting to smell explosives instead of chocolates and vanilla. When that wasn't the case – because it was, in fact, chocolates and vanilla in the bag – he raised incredulous eyebrows at Tao.

"What?" Tao grumbled, actually feeling a bit offended now. "I told you I'm going to bake. You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you know _how_ to bake." What a smartass.

M-21 made to peek inside the bag – because obviously, he's still expecting explosives (_chocolate and vanilla flavored_ explosives, like that's a thing) – but Tao quickly sidestepped him, scowling as he walked further into the kitchen.

Tao smiled. Frankenstein has the best kitchen ever. The first time Tao stepped inside Frankie's kitchen (a.k.a. That Time He Almost Lost All His Fabulous Hair To A Demented Weapon Of Literal Darkness), he almost cried. It was so beautiful with its polished counter and sophisticated, economic cupboards and cabinets; very spacious and dreamy in that it has all the kitchen appliances (original, brand new, and _shiny_) anyone could ask for.

It was one of the most joyous events of Tao's life, setting foot in that kitchen. He was so happy, so much so that he actually forgot that he's a complete menace in a kitchen when he's not baking. He tried to cook. And, well, there's your a.k.a.

Tao run his fingers along the counter almost reverently as he set down his ingredients. He's aware that his smile might be skirting to the unhinged territory but he doesn't care. He's baking!

Excited, he quickly gathered his materials. M-21 perched gingerly on the stool across the counter from him, watching suspiciously, but Tao merely sent him a delighted smile before rubbing his palms together.

He set to work.

All his ingredients are triple in measurement because he's baking for everyone. The kids, the Nobles, the former Union members, the Boss, and especially the Noblesse. They're a lot. Tao can't wait to surprise them with his heavenly creation.

There's a split second of hesitation with Tao staring down at the ingredients blankly. It was stupid but he's suddenly nervous that maybe he's forgotten how to do it. Forgotten how to bake. His mind scrambled frantically, trying to remember the recipe, the measurements.

But then his feet moves, taking him to the oven; and his hand rose, wrist twisting to set the dial to 300°F, the perfect temperature to preheat the oven.

And suddenly, Tao remembered. Because his body remembered.

Everything is easy then; his movements fluid, the steps and the process coming to him naturally.

He beat the egg yolks in a large bowl together with the sugar. When it's smooth, he set it aside so he can work on the heavy cream and chocolates – semi-sweet mixed with a couple ounces of dark. He poured the cream in a large saucepan over a medium-high heat while he set up another pan to boil some water.

Once the cream is simmering, he turned the heat off and started adding in the chocolates, whisking until it's all melted. When that's done, he took two spoonful and mixed it in with the egg and sugar mixture. The chocolate is still warm so he took special care to whisk it all together continuously to prevent the eggs from cooking.

He's mixing everything by hand and the repetitive circular motion started to strain some tiny muscles and delicate bones that he hasn't used in a long time. Tao relished the tension in his wrist, feeling relaxed and happy with the simplicity of the mindless process.

He reached over and turned off the heat on the boiling water. When he glanced up, he was gratified to see that M-21 has lost his doubtful expression. Instead, he looks reluctant with wonder and interest as he watch Tao works. Tao beamed at him proudly if a little smugly before turning back to his work.

Once he's sure that the eggs are properly tempered, Tao added the remaining chocolate mixture and whisk until everything is smooth and delicate-looking.

M-21, because he obviously grew up without manners, tried to dip a finger into the mixture. Tao swatted his hand with a spoon.

He already have a dozen 6-inch ramekins (the boss seriously have everything!) arranged in a baking pan, and after dividing the mixture equally among them, he poured the hot water in, making sure that it's deep enough that it will bathe the outside of the ceramics and ensure an even cooking. He sticks it in the oven and set the timer to 45 minutes.

They wait.

….

Tao is not nervous per se. Okay. There might be a bit of apprehension going on but it's a very tiny insignificant bit, just a low hum at the very back of his mind. Mostly, he's excited and more than ready to present his creation to everyone. He already have the custards chilling in the fridge and is just waiting for the remainder of the gang to show up.

They're in the living room, occupying the sofa and sitting on the floor, talking over each other and bantering. They're loud and rowdy as is always the case when the kids are around. The only silent one is as usual, the Noblesse. He's in his school uniform (when is he never?) and sipping his usual 80% sugar, 20% tea concoction. His eyes are closed, his expression calm and serene – which is such a disconcerting contrast to Shinwoo beside him who's practically screaming at the top of his lungs, talking over Ik-han in the hopes that his louder voice would automatically win whatever argument they're having.

Tao thought it was sort of funny to watch. Especially when Ik-han, because sometimes the kid can be a little shit, pointedly turned his nose up and snorted obnoxiously.

It abruptly stopped being funny when, Shinwoo, agitated, flails hard and hit Rai across his arm holding his tea.

Tao watched in slowly dawning horror as the Noblesse's eyes opened in surprise, a silent gasp on his lips as half of his tea spilled down the front of his uniform, staining the fabric an ugly brownish-green.

For a while, nobody speaks. The silence thick and terrifying as they watch the Noblesse stare down at himself. He still looked surprise, like he couldn't quite believe what happened. Looking closely, Tao can see the flush coloring Rai's cheeks in pink.

Slowly, as if coming back from a dream, the Noblesse blinked. He reached over the coffee table and sat his almost empty cup down with great care. In the complete silence, the light tapping sound it made is enough to make everyone flinch.

Frankenstein hurried over to him, fussing like a mother hen. Asking if he's alright, if there's anything he can do, even going so far as to apologize even though it wasn't his fault. All the while, he kept shooting these overly sharp glares at Shinwoo – the ones normal people usually deserve for the bad ones who kicks puppy in their spare time.

Tao was reluctantly sympathetic even as he watched in amusement as the poor boy gulps and started shaking in cold sweat. Mostly though, he's still sort of terrified of the potential blood bath that may still happen – Rai can be pretty scary if he wanted to – so he couldn't care properly enough.

It's a good thing the Nobles aren't there yet. Otherwise, Shinwoo would be so, so sorry. Rael and Regis would flay him alive for daring to dirty their ethereal elegant muse that is Rai. As it is, the boss is already doing a great job of scaring the poor boy. Shinwoo wouldn't be able to do _anything_ without looking over his shoulder first, Tao will bet.

He turned back to the Noblesse just in time to see him shake his head subtly at the boss – who bowed down and took a step back, still looking anxious and worried.

Rai ignored him in favor of reaching for his ruined tie. He hesitated for a second before pulling it off with a flourish. He handed it over to Frankenstein before starting on the buttons of his white blazer. He took it off and Tao couldn't help but blush slightly because the way the Noblesse did it was so innocently… _provocative_. There's no other word for it. Tao swears. He's not just being a pervert.

See. Everyone else thinks so. All eyes are finding every boring surface suddenly fascinating.

When Tao looks back, it's to find Rai in his blue long-sleeved undershirt, the top two buttons open to show pale reddened skin. It took a minute before Tao realized that the tea must have been hot enough to burn and it touched Rai's skin. He made a sort of strangled sound – which caught Rai's attention.

Tao wasn't sure if he ever had a direct conversation with the Noblesse before. He doesn't think so. Otherwise, he would know to expect the sudden hitch in his breathing when all the intensity of the Noblesse's eyes focused on him.

"Er," Tao stammered, gulping. Why is it suddenly so hard to breath? "Do you need some burn cream?" he barreled on bravely.

"Burn cream." Frankenstein said in a flat tone, eyes zeroing in on Rai's burn. He made an impressive growling sound under his breath before turning to Shinwoo who flinched with his entire body.

Rai raised his hand and it was enough to stop the livid man from murdering the boy.

"I am fine. Thank you." Rai said to Tao.

"Apologize!" Ik-han was hissing to Shinwoo, but the boy was too terrified to move.

Yuna, who was silent up until then, rose smoothly from her seat. She hurried to the kitchen and came back with a wet towel which she uses to dab at Rai's neck and collarbone – after looking to him for permission. She was gentle and efficient and she quickly returned to her seat when she was done. Rai gave her a small grateful smile.

The boss, looking antsy for something to do, took Rai's remaining tea with him and came back with another. He hovers behind the Noblesse and pointedly watch Shinwoo for anymore flailing.

Rai silently accepted the proffered drink and sipped it slowly.

Then silence.

Nobody was brave enough to start conversation after the disaster of the previous one. They just sort of looked at each other, clearing their throat pointedly, trying to convince someone, _anyone_ to say something already. It was all very awkward.

That's how the others found them twenty minutes later.

Takeo, Regis, Rael and Seira all paused just inside the threshold when they arrived, watching warily. No one welcomed them and no one asked how their patrol went. They glanced at each other, unsure. Eventually, they all ventured inside and sit.

And then silence again.

Rael and Regis settled next to each other against the far wall, sitting straight and bowing their heads like they've found themselves in a middle of a vigil. Occasionally, they would elbow each other and glare before looking up guiltily and bowing their heads again.

Rai sipped his tea.

Takeo inched his way to Tao _very_ slowly, as if afraid any sudden movement would break whatever standoff they're having.

"What's going on?" he whispered lowly from the corner of his mouth, lips barely moving.

Tao couldn't help but heaved a sigh. He stopped being terrified ten minutes ago. Honestly, everyone's just being ridiculous now. He was on the verge of huffing and stomping when M-21 – who was doing a perfectly good job of disguising himself as part of the furniture (Tao wasn't even aware he's present) – suddenly blurted out, "Taobakedsomething!"

He said it all in a rush, the words running together like one long single word, like he's trying to get it all out before his courage desert him.

Still, it was effective enough to cut through the silence. They all turned to him with varying degrees of surprise and confusion. Except for Tao. Tao kind of wanted to murder him. _Way to throw someone under the bus, M-21._

When what the demi-werewolf said finally registered, all eyes turned to Tao who flushed at the scrutiny. His apprehension came back to him at full force. "Er. Surprise?"

….

Tao took a couple of minutes to caramelized some sugar on top of each custard before going back to the living room. He was careful not to look at Frankenstein when he set down the tray with the dessert. He cleared his throat before handing everyone a piece and a teaspoon each.

Rai looked adorably surprised when Tao finally presented him his share. He put down his tea and accepted the chocolate-filled ramekin, looking down at it in interest.

"What's this, Tao-hyung?" Yuna asked, smiling encouragingly because she's awesome like that.

"Oh. Uh, it's chocolate crème brûlée. That I made. Earlier." He cleared his throat. "Let's eat!"

Nobody eats.

Everyone was looking at the Noblesse who was staring at Tao impressedly. "You can make chocolate," he said in wonder.

Tao was not shy but it's hard not to blush when the Noblesse is looking at him like he just announced world peace. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't exactly made it. I just," he made an elaborate gesture with his hand. "Baked."

"I can bake, too." Rael said.

Tao gestured at Rai. "Please eat, Rai-nim."

_This is it_, Tao thinks. The whole point of the exercise. To see if the Noblesse will like Tao's chocolate crème brûlée as much as he likes the boss' diabetic tea. Not that he's competing. He just wanted to know if the Noblesse likes other sweet confections aside from tea with 10 tons of sugar.

Tao looked closely as Rai digs into his dessert. Smiling when Rai's eyes widen minutely as the caramelized sugar on top of the custard breaks before it oozes with thick creamy chocolate. He watches as the Noblesse brings the teaspoon to his mouth, the little smear of heavenly dessert disappearing slowly between pink lips as he eats delicately.

The realization hits Tao hard and sudden. He thought it was only his unintentional abstinence from sexual activity that resulted to the 'Shower Incident'. He's not completely wrong. It's definitely a factor. Mostly though, Tao is just really, sexually attracted to the Noblesse.

Being surrounded by literally everyone who matters while having this kind of revelation is not good for Tao's heart. He can feel its beat drumming frantically into his chest. His hands are going clammy with cold sweat and he's having a hard time getting enough oxygen in his lungs.

Even so, he couldn't avert his eyes from Rai. He couldn't help but focus on those lips and hands and really, just his entire _everything_. How did Tao never notice it before? Watching the Noblesse eat is like watching vanilla porn, slow and sensual. Tao can only watch helplessly.

Especially when Rai's eyes widen with pleasure, cheeks flushing lightly, a soft moaning sound escaping from around his teaspoon before he slides it out and licked chocolate from his lips. He closes his eyes, apparently to savor the flavor. When he breathes, it sounds like a sigh.

When Rai opened his eyes again, it's to find Tao unerringly. "It was very delicious," he said. His sincerity is almost painful in light of what he's doing to Tao and his traitorous libido.

"Thank you," Tao squeaked out, suddenly aware that everyone is in the room and watching the exchange. He was afraid to look up and see Frankenstein's expression. Instead, he shoved his own teaspoon into his dessert and proceeded to shovel chocolate into his mouth.

Apparently, that's what everyone was waiting for. They all dig into their own dessert, humming and groaning with delight and surprise. It wasn't long before everyone was complimenting Tao and asking for recipes.

Tao, who was still sort of hang up on the realization that he's lusting over the Noblesse, floundered for a bit. But it wasn't long before he too was grinning, answering any questions thrown at him indulgingly and promising more desserts in the future. When he finally found the courage to look at Frankenstein, it's to find him nodding his head agreeably. Tao beamed at him.

Frankenstein smiled sweetly in return. "If you set my kitchen on fire, I will skin you alive, cut you into tiny pieces, and feed your remains to stray dogs."

Tao nodded bravely. It's fair but still brutal, exactly what he expected from the boss.

"You will bake again?" Rai asks and Tao had to brace himself before looking.

Rai was holding his now empty ramekin in both hands and looking at Tao hopefully. It's a lot of expression coming from the Noblesse and it's a bit disconcerting. Mostly, it's endearing but Tao is not thinking about that.

"Yes," he answered. Rai literally perked up and Tao realized that the Noblesse means to ask if he's going to bake _right now_. "Soon," he hurries to say. "Not today. I don't have anymore ingredients."

"Oh." Rai lowers his eyes in disappointment and Tao feels like the worst human being ever. It didn't help when all the Nobles tenses in their seats, turning to glare collectively at Tao and Tao just feels threatened.

"Tomorrow," he quickly amends. "I can probably bake tomorrow."

Rai looked up and smiled at him. "I will look forward to it."

Tao smiled back and made a kind of salute while trying to get to his feet at the same time. It wasn't his most coordinated moment but give him a break. His heart is currently lodge in his throat and there are actual _butterflies_ in his stomach.

He didn't even excused himself. He just made a mad dash to the kitchen before practically collapsing against the counter.

Fuck.

He is _fucked_.


End file.
